Chiyemimaru Tsukihana
RPed by MomoPeach Chiyemimaru Tsukihana is a member of Omnitsukio, however strangely, not Second Company. Despite this, he was fighting skills that rival a Vice, testament to his skill as a shinigami. He is called Akatsuki as a nickname by all who know him for his. A reference to the red make up he likes to wears at night when performing for his friends. His colleauges simply refer to him as Chiyemi. He is promoted to Vice-Captain of Squad 2 following the betrayal of Captain Ippi of Squad 2. Appearance Chiyemi is considered beautiful by both men and women who encounter him; something he uses to his advantage in the stealth corps. He is a man of average height, with a body that has very little fat. He takes great care of his skin ,as he practices okama. He is often seen wearing red make-up or various shades of red garments. Personality Chiyemi is a very eccentric individual. He is known to be a flirtatious shinigami, often finding any reason to play with any member from any squad. His fashion changes quite often, indicating a restless spirit. He loves to entertain guest and is often seen throwing parties in the squad 2 barracks. Despite his aloof persona, he is quite cunning . Being one of few in the Seretei who can predict when the senior captains are in a bad mood. As a Omnitsukido he is often seen doing the work of the captain of Sqaud 2, who is quite lazy. He takes his job seriously, despite being quite playful. History Chiyemi joined the Omnitsukido about 13 years ago. He was one of the few survivors of the Meliphacent hollow attack. Chiyemi comes from the Yuushi (Gentle Death) clan, one of the 5 Shrine Families. His mother, Misaki Tsukihana, was once the most beautiful geisha in all of Seretei. She was also a member of the Stealth Force. She taught her son the traditional techniques of an assasin. His father Kenji Yuushi, was a former captain who died in battle years ago. The Hasu clan are known for their superb skill in kido, specializing in a form of kido that is ideal for assasination. Chiyemi's skill in this kido is how he graduated the Academy and joined the Omnitsukido. He seems to have a fondness of all in the Gotei 13. Chiyemi has 2 younger siblings who stay in his family home with his mother. Unlike his siblings, Chiyemi took the family name of his mother, something that hurt his father before his death. Powers and Abilities Chiyemimaru has high spiritual pressure.Chiyemi is an expert in nearly all forms of shinigami combat. His particular specialty is Kido and Flash Steps. Zanpakuto : Nikkoumizuki Nikkoumizuki is a unique zanpakutou in that it's release command changes with the day and the night. When the Sun is vacant from the sky its night release must be used. It is later revealed that his Day release is very limited and is not a true release. Tamatane: '''Nikkoumizuki releases 2 Tamatane (soul seeds) every lunar cycle. These blue seeds are the size of acorns and glow a strange florescent light. They can be used to give birth to flowers used by Chiyemi, but they only live for 2 lunar cycles. Every fall equino, Nikkoumizuki releases 4 special tamatane that are particularly potent. These famatane live only for 2 years after being released by Nikkoumizuki. ''Blossom in the light, Nikkomizuki:'' In its day time release Nikkoumizuki has been shown to be able to release rays of solar energy. *'Prism Blades: '''Nikkomizuki can form strings that are sharp as blades from light. A Tamatane is required for this ability to work. *'Prism Sheild: Nikkomizuki can create a sheild of light that takes the form of a dome. This power involved Nikkomizuki forming light. In theory, it can make any shape. However, Nikkomizuki is reliant on direct sunlight to use this power, as without a Tamatane it can not make the Blood Thirsty Plant needed to make the blades. Drink of the Earth, and floruish in the night, Nikkoumizuki: In this released state, released at night, Nikkoumizuki resembles a katana and takes a diamond-like form. Its blade is translucent and shines a bright silver in the moonlight. Not much is known about Nikkoumizuki's night release other than that it uses moonlight. Its powers at night seem to revovle more around the spores it releases. ''Spores: ''Nikkomizuki releases spores when it is released. These spores can cause various hallucinations. The spores Chiyemi does not use the ones he keeps in a compact and makes various perfumes and potions. *'Benimizukiko:' These flowers actually leech spirtual energy from the host's body. They require a gestation period from the spores, and seem to need to enter the body via the skin, nose, or mouth. 'Kido' Chiyemi knowns the Yuushi Clan of kido very well. Although, those who have seen him use it have never lived to speak of it. Its techniques are known only to the clan. Relationships Aiko Taisho: Chiyemi and she seem to have a very emotional past. Quotes "Tis beauty that killed the beast." Trivia *Chiyemimaru goes undercover quite often, sometimes as men or women. *Once on an assignment,the son of a noble once offered Chiyemi a marrage proposal. Chiyemi declined. *His favorite food is fried dumplings. *He hates eating vegetables. *He has never beat his mother in a fight. *He has a great singing voice and can play the flute and piano. Category:Shinigami Category:Vice Captain